


How soon they fly (the summers)

by Callmesalticidae, shadow_wasserson



Series: The Gods Have Horns [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, Godstuck, Sollux can barely dress himself, but John is a baby, it isn't blasphemy when a god says it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmesalticidae/pseuds/Callmesalticidae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_wasserson/pseuds/shadow_wasserson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can safely say that you have never heard a god say “fuck” before. Or even thought that was a thing that they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How soon they fly (the summers)

“What are you going to name him?”

You don’t answer immediately, and you are grateful that you have been allowed the reprieve. You are still grieving for your mother’s death. Meeting a god not even two days after the fact isn’t helping. The only thing that’s centering you is… “John. I’m going to name him John.”

“A good name,” the god says. _Sollux_ , he told you to call him. As if you would speak the name of the Flaming-Eyed One. He’s clad as you would expect him to be, in a godhood displaying the Aspect of his divinity. The black, stylized skull seems to stare out at you from where it sits on his chest. You’ve heard that his preference for the godhood is less out of concern for ritual and more because he can’t be bothered to dress in anything else. You had always disregarded that as prattle, but the way that he’s lounging on your couch, so unlike how you would have thought a god would behave, gives credence to the rumor.

You turn away from him, turning your eyes down the hall, where John is sleeping on your bed. You’re going to have to buy a crib for him tomorrow. You just… haven’t had the time.

“What do you want?” Maybe you aren’t being the most hospitable, and maybe that’s something to be extra-concerned about with a god sitting on your couch, but you can’t help but think that this visit means ill for John.

“There were no witnesses at the scene. We are pleased that you did not mention the boy’s origin.”

“The police would have called me crazy and taken him away.”

The god sniggers. “You won’t have to worry about the hounds. Terezi will keep her people well-managed.” You flinch at the sound of the Fetcher’s true name. Your mother raised you well, perhaps a little too well, and even coming from a god part of you can’t help but fear that there was something wrong in saying, and hearing, that name. “I’ve done some work of my own. You won’t have to worry about the proper documentation, in case you were wondering. Which you were, of course. You’re a good man, and a conscientious one. You’ll go far in the business world.”

You mull over this. “Because of my talents, or because of your intervention?”

“Both.” He clasps his hands together. “Now for the bad news. As you said, I’m not here for the pleasure of your company. Only a few of us, and you, know how… _John_ came into the world. It is absolutely necessary that this remain so.”

“He’s just a baby. What’s so important about him?”

“He represents change, Mister Egbert. Change that some of us will not appreciate.”

“You mean that I have to keep this a secret from the _gods_.”

“Well, some of them. Karkat, Kanaya, Tavros… You know.” He snorts. “Fucking idiots.”

You can safely say that you have never heard a god say “fuck” before. Or even thought that was a thing that they did.

“And they… won’t _appreciate_ John. Does that mean what it sounds like?”

He nods. “They will do whatever it takes to prevent the change he brings.”

“What kind of change does he represent?”

The god smirks. “Does it matter? You’ll protect him for us no matter what I say.”

“Are you so sure?”

“Terezi checked for us. You would suffer her gallows for the boy, and you haven’t known him for a week. Terezi knows already, of course, but I can’t wait to see for myself just how dedicated you become.” He stands up. “I’m afraid that I can’t stay for much longer. Terezi says that we should still keep Karkat distracted for a little while. Oh, and speaking of— for our sake, and for the boy’s, be careful of what you say when you’re praying.”

The god leaves without another word. You don’t see him out.

You’re a terrible host. You don’t care.

The gods have threatened you. _He_ threatened you. You don’t know what’s going on, and maybe you’ll never have the full story, but this is _their_ doing, not John’s. And whatever it is that they’re up to, it’s putting your adopted son in harm’s way.

You don’t know how long you sit there. Weak and afraid, but determined. You’ll have to be. And strong, and courageous. For John. Even if the gods themselves turn their gaze against them.

The Gallows Ruler was right. It hasn’t been but a few days, and John is already the most important thing in your life.

The very first thing you do is throw your household idols in the trash compactor.


End file.
